


Vow

by MoonLightCrow (FantasticallyFoolishIdea)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Fic, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyFoolishIdea/pseuds/MoonLightCrow
Summary: He had sworn he would, and he always knew that it would come true one day. He just needed to wait for the right opportunity *hinted HitsuHina if you want it to be there; T for fight and character death, rating might get changed*–Reposting from fanfiction.net (2009) for archival purposes. Proceed with caution.





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this fic was originally posted on ff.net in 2009 and it shows its age in all the worst ways. The only reason I'm reposting it to this profile is because it's part of my development as a writer – we all gotta start somewhere, right? – and I want all of my published fan fiction gathered in one place.
> 
> I kept the work in exactly the same condition as it was posted on ff.net in 2009 – A/Ns, disclaimer, typos, Japenglish and all-around badness included. If you decide to go ahead and read it, well, that's on you. May you at least get a laugh out of it, I certainly did.

**Kira: Why are you writing this again?**

**MLC: A few days ago, I read the most emotionally-scarring AiHina/anti-HitsuHina fanfic ever! And now the certain urge to kill Aizen dead has awakened!**

**Kira: You're scary, you know?**

**MLC: Yes, I know. But admit it, you don't like Aizen either, right?**

**Kira: True. MoonLightCrow doesn't own Bleach, the characters or your shoes.**

**Note: I rather watch the anime than the manga so I'm definitely not up-to-date with what's up in fake-Karakura-Town and with Aizen and so on (the last episode I watched, which wasn't a filler was 226, I guess, maybe 225, depending on which one was the last before the fillers started, I can't recall right now). But I just had to get this done! It might contain some hinted HitsuHina, but I swear, it's no big romance-kissy-kissy-huggle-thingy; more in the protective Hitsugaya-way (and no confessions at all!).**

**BTW sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes, it's just that my beta is kinda busy right now, so I had to correct it myself as good as possible. Please don't hate me because of that! Tell me if there are mistakes and I'll try to edit them, kay?**

Confusedly, the Shinigami, which were fighting inside the imitate of Karakura Town, stared at the closing Garganta. What had just happened? The last thing they had concsiously expierinced was the extinguishing of the flames, the silhoutte of three men and the opening of a Garganta.

From that on, everyone's memory was blurry. Nobody had been able to completely comprehend why Aizen was retreating and neither had they been able to make out who's shadow it was that had managed to slip through the closing gate just the second before it disappeared.

Ukitake turned his head just in time to see the falling figure of the third Espada.

'_I told you. If you make Hinamori spill blood, I will kill you._'

Aizen turned around suspiciously. He could have sworn that he had heard foot steps not to far behind him. Rising an eyebrow he looked forward again.

"'S som'thin' the matter, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, his typical fox-grin plastered all over his face and the bloodred eyes closed as usual.

Aizen sighed and shortly combed with his fingers through his hair loosely. "No, I think I'm just being paranoid," the ex-captain muttered. '_Nobody could have followed us without catching, Kaname's, Gin's or my atterntion._'

'_Tch. Spill blood. You didn't make her spill blood. You trained her to not being able to live without you, to smash her heart. You made her adore you, to pierce through her. And you gave her new hope, so that you could make her blood soak the ground. You can't possibly call this simply 'spilling blood'. Wouldn't be 'tearing the very life out of her' be the more appropriate decsription?_'

The Garganta closed and again Aizen had the feeling as if a presence was rushing past him and his allies. "Kaname, Gin, please, check out if the exits of Las Noches are secured. I have a feeling something bad will happen," Aizen explained and motioned down the hall in the direction the control room was in.

Gin raised an eyebrow, but didn't leave one of his unreadable remarks, which you were never able to guess if he was being honest or not. He didn't like the blank look Aizen was wearing. Let alone the strange reiatsu that had been somewhere around them ever since they had left the battle field in Karakure Town.

It was familiar to all of them. The silver-haired man was sure that all of them had already felt it before, and that they actually should know who it belonged to. But in a way all of them had displaced it, labelling it as insignificant when they had felt it for the last time, thinking they would never have to face it again.

'_I will make you regret what you did. I will cut off a part of your body for each soul you have hurt. Even if it should kill me too._'

Aizen seated himself on his white throne. The air inside of the big hall felt weird, it was heavier than usual and temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically since he had left. Again the former captain combed with his fingers through his hair, the reiatsu that had pursuing him since they had entered the Garganta was still around and was starting to pressure his eardrums.

After he had released a little bit more of his own reiatsu to balance it again, Aizen sighed relaxedly at the disappearing of the pressure off his eardrums. Whoever the owner of the other reiatsu was, was either a weakling, or purposly only showing a small amount of the spiritual pressure.

"For being pursued ever since you returned, you seem way too relaxed, Aizen," an icy voice spoke up from beside him. Aizen didn't even have to turn around to see who the voice belonged to. No other Shinigami said the brown-haired man's name with this amount of hatred and contempt.

An evil smirk crossed Aizen's face. "What brings you here, _Hitsugaya-kun_?"

The prodigy clenched his fist tightly until the knuckles turned white and the muscles started trembling. "You forgot?" Hitsugaya raised a slightly mocking eyebrow. "I told you, didn't I? I will kill you."

The smirk on Aizen's face widened as he noticed how hard the younger Shinigami was trying to stay calm. "And I told you, that using such strong words would make you look weak, didn't I?" the man asked, clearly mocking the tenth squad captain too.

"You remembered," Hitsugaya stated flatly, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Actually, it still amazes me that you aren't dead, _yet_. Other person would have died about three times already." Aizen could see that it wouldn't take long anymore until the prodigy snapped and drew his sword. Just a little bit more. "Talking about dead, how did Hinamori-kun handle-"

A slicing sound cut through the silence that had unfolded and a small lock of Aizen's hair glided to the ground. "Leave Hinamoreí out of this!" the younger boy hissed as he pointed the blade of his zanpakutou next to Aizen's neck; an unnatural blue aura surrounded the prodigy. "This is a battle between you and me. Next time I won't miss."

"My, my, getting worked up, aren't we?" the brown haired man chuckled. "But you should know that, by pointing your blade at me, you signed your own death contract, Hitsugaya-kun."

Another lock of brown hair was sent flying. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou," the white-haired boy muttered, drawing his zanpakutou back in front of him from the enemy's head.

"Ah, didn't you say you wouldn't miss next time? Shouldn't a real _man_ keep his _promises_?" With a teasing smirk plastered all over his face the former captain walked down the stairs leaving the prodigy behind. "But that's just what I should have expected from you. You weren't even able to keep the promise you gave Hinamori that you would always protect her, were you?"

"Aizen, I swear, I'm definitely going to kill you!" Hitsugaya leaped down the stairs charging towards the older man.

The clanging of metal was heard.

Aizen had drawn his zanpakutou.

"How often do I have to tell you? Don't make promises you're not able to keep. You'll die a shameful death," the older man foretold, raising his head arrogantly.

"Maybe I will, but not today! ...You're open!" Hitsugaya pulled Hyourinmaru back and thrusted it's tip towards his oponent's chest. Aizen parried it without much effort and pushed the much shorter boy away, forcing him to jump backwards a little in order not to fall.

"I don't think so! But watch yourself!" Skillfully, Aizen swung Kyouka Suigetsu's blade, aiming for the prodigy's legs, while he was still in the air. "I won't even have to use Kyouka Suigetsu's special ability if you keep fighting like that!"

Quickly, Hitsugaya pulled his legs back up and managed to avoid loosing one, if not both of his legs. "Quit underestimating me!" the tenth squad captain yelled, raising his Zanpakutou above his head and pulling it downwards, badly wanting to hear the skull of his oponent crack open.

"If you don't tell me that you were holding back until now, then I'm not!" Aizen laughed as he brought the green-hilted sword between the space of Hyourinmaru and his own head that was left. The sound of the blades clashing loudly spread through the room.

"What if I was? Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya roared furiously as a chinese dragon emerged from the tip of his katana. The icy creature charged towards the ex-captain with amazing speed. Aizen, however dodged without much effort.

"That's all you got? If so, then you won't come out of here alive," the brown.haired man stated.

Hitsugaya felt a blade cutting his left shoulder open, making crimson blood stain the young captain's haori. Too confused to pay attention to the pain he looked towards Aizen, who still seemed to stand about twenty feet away from him. "...How?"

"Tch, tch, tch. Don't tell me you forgot, Hitsugaya-_kun_! But in case you indeed have forgotten, Kyouka Suigetsu's ability is the complete hypnotism of all five senses. I can make you see and belive whatever I want you to," Aizen explained with a mischievous smirk crossing his features. "Huh?" Surprisedly, the enemy looked at the massive block of ice that had formed around his legs.

The prodigy shunpo-ed in front of Aizen. "You let your guard down way too much, while bragging about yourself," the captain stated coldly and sliced across the chest of his opponent. "You should have concentrated on stabilizing your hypnosis instead of explaining how your damned Zanpakutou works," Hitsugaya continued after he had paused for a few moments, the white-haired boy twisted Hyourinmaru so that the sharp side of it's blade was pointing upwards now, swiftly he swung it a second time, leaving a read trail on his oponents chest. Combined with the other wound, they were now shaped like an X.

Both wounds were only shallow, but that was their purpose, since it wasn't sure if Hitsugaya would win and stay alive or loose and die, he at least wanted to leave a mark on the enemy he had sworn to kill. "And, for the second time now, it's Hitsugaya-taichou," the prodigy muttered low-voiced while he walked a few feet further away, his back facing Aizen.

A second later the ice shattered and an ever-so gentle voice could be heard, "You know, these wounds are surprisingly shallow. I didn't think you'd go that easy on my." The white-haired captain felt as if he could already hear the teasing smirk the ex-captain was sending his back.

"These wounds are just the way they're supposed to be. I didn't inflict them in order to kill you. I'm not stupid, I know that you're still not fighting me with your full strength and that I might die here, however, if so, at least you'll have to deal with the mark the fight left."

Aizen tilted his head. "For your age, you're surprisingly predicting. Impressive, but not good enough. On the other hand, how about a suggestion? The moment you release your Bankai, I will fight you with full strength too," the brown-haired man offered still smirking in the very own mischievous way of his not even Gin was able to compare to.

The prodigy raised a slender eyebrow distrustingly, but still didn't turn around. "And you expect me to make a deal with you? No freaking way in freaking hell."

Nodding slightly, Aizen pointed Kyouka Suigetsu at Hitsugaya's lower back. "Well, you're the one who rejected the offer," the ex-captain mumbled while he took a step forward and thrusted the shining blade towards the shorter body.

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou has disappeared!" Ukitake exclaimed with a slight trace of horror audible in his voice.

Rangiku raised her head with some effort while Kira was treating her wounds. "Kira, has something happened up there? Where has taichou's reiatsu gone?" the female lieutenant asked, concerned about her superior's well-being.

The fellow lieutenant shook his head. "I don't know, but he defeated Halibel. He can't be too far away," Kira tried to calm the injured woman. Matsumoto tried to convince herself that the prodigy certainly was alright, but something just felt wrong about the whole situation. The captain's reiatsu had completely disappeared, which meant he either had conceiled it or he had gone to a different dimension. But what reason would he have to hide his reiatsu?

Noticing that her vision was getting blurry again, she sent one glance to Momo before she would faint again. The younger girl's expression was blank, simply blank form the shock of the news.

'_Please, be alright, Shirou-chan..._"

Satisfied Aizen looked at the pool of blood which started to soak his shoes. "What a shame. Loosing although you could have still used your Bankai. I think they exaggerated when they labeled you a prodigy. You're a failure in every way possible."

The brown-haired man turned around and began to make his way to the door, failing to notice the silent mumbling, that was initiating a kidou-spell filling the room. "Bakudou No. 99 part 1, Kin" Feeling as if he would loose consciousness any moment, Hitsugaya lifted his right hand off the ground and pointed with his index- and middle finger at Aizen, directing the grey straps to catch him.

Shockedly, Aizen turned around just to see the straps circle around his arms and torso and tie him to the ground with small metal bars. "Fool, you sure became careless. Although you missed my spine by only less than an inch, like this, it was nothing but a regular hit, and just a regular hit won't kill me that easily," Hitrugaya muttered coldly while standing up, using Hyourinmaru as support and whiping the blood that was running down the corners of his mouth away with the back of his hand.

The former captain tried to struggle his way out, but the straps didn't loosen a bit. "Idiot! I only have to release my reiatsu and your kidou will vani-"

"Then I'll keep you from doing so! Bakudou No. 89! Akai Genkai!**(1)**" the prodigy yelled after he had stabilized his standing position and pointed again at Aizen. A red glow formed around the man and he suddenly felt his reiatsu decrease to a third of it's original size.

"How in-?!"

"Ironic, isn't it? When you still pretended all nice and polite you were the one who teached me how to control this Bakudou, remember?" Hitsugaya smirked, though the bloodloss was starting to take it's toll. "If you forgot, Akai Genkai is a spell that decreases the target's reiatsu to a third of it's actual size until the user decides otherwise. And if you're bad in Maths too, my reiatsu is slightly less than half of yours, but if yours if limited to a third, it means that mine is greater now," the captain explained while he walked towards Aizen and raised his Zanpakutou again.

The prodigy saw the regret displayed on his oponents face as he recalled the event. It had been only a mere attempt to gain the full trust of the other captain's by helping the youngest among them to improve his kidou. Never would he have guessed that the same boy would ever use it against him one day.

"Don't look like a warrior who's scared of death. It makes you look pathetic. And I don't want to remember being almost killed twice by a pathetic man," Hitsugaya stated coldly and rested Hyourinmaru's blade against his oponent's neck.

"Hinamori might hate me for this. But, be it as captain or regular soul, I swore to kill you. Farewell, traitorous bastard, Aizen Sousuke."

Swiftly, the blade ran through Aizen's throat. Blood spilled onto the prodigy's shihakushou and haori. Hitsugaya's gaze turned colder than ice. "You might be dead now, but I will never forgive you."

"Heh." The prodigy turned to leave, but stopped as he heard the faint chuckle behind him. "...Me... neither..." The captain raised an eyebrow nonchalantly while he slowly watched the life fade from those hated brown eyes, even if he was about to die, he still wore that god damned mocking smirk.

"Shut up, and go to hell already." The prodigy muttered annoyed and left, while he re-sheathed the blood-coated blade of Hyourinmaru.

"Yo! Tenth-taichou-san! Say 'hello' to Ran-chn fo' me, woud ya?" a new voice called. "Tell her I'll prob'ly be caught soon an'way too now that Aizen-sama's gone an' we obvi'sly lost ta war!"

Hitsugaya didn't pay too much attention to the request, but mental-noted that Matsumoto would certainly be happy as soon as she heard about it.

But, when the transmitter arrived in soul Society, Hitsugaya definitely would have to thank him for opening the Garganta.

None of the apparent Shinigami were sure how to react as they saw a Garganta appearing high above them in the air suddenly. All of them stared at it incredulously waiting for it to open and reveal who was trying to get to the real world.

Starrk looked at the Garganta and shrugged indifferently. "Seems as if Aizen-sama is-"

"...dead." The Espada was interrupted by an incredibly exhausted but equally satisfied voice, which's origin came from the dark gate.

The statement was enough to draw the attention of all Shinigami and Arrancar towards the voice's owner. The members of the Gotei 13 instantly recognized the figure that stood at the opening of the Garganta, leaning onto a well-known Zanpakutou to support himself, the once silvery-white hair was partly a bloody red now and two serious wounds decorated the captain's shoulder and stomach. But there was no doubt about it.

Although he looked like he was about to collapse under his own weight, this was the current prodigy of Seireitei and the captain of the tenth squad, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

The blood-shed captain coughed a few times, a few drops of blood escaping his throat. Noticing the unbelieving gazes the fellow Shinigami and also the Arrancar sent him the boy straightened himself as good as possible without making the wound in his stomach ache even more. "You heard me! Aizen is-" Again he was interrupted by his own coughing. "Aizen is dead! That war-" A violent cough forced him to stop yet another time. "-is over!" he yelled at the beings beneath him.

Despite her wounds Matsumoto shot up as if a lightning had struck her. "That voice... that reiatsu... is taichou back?!" The busty lieutenat looked at Kira as if she wanted to shake him until he collapsed but didn't do it because she feared to re-poen her wounds which were just starting to heal.

Kira turned around to look at what was happening behind him. Rangiku could see his eyes widen and immediately knew that there was something going on she would regret missing. "So??? What is it?"

Eyes shining brightly, the former member of the fourth squad beamed at Rangiku. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou is back!!"

The busty woman immediately started beaming too. "What are we still sitting here for then?! Gimme a piggy-back ride! We gotta go over to taichou _right now_!" She demanded especially emphasizing the "right now".

The drinking-companions beamed at each other a few more seconds before they finally got going. It took them some time until they fully realized what the young captain had said, but after the message had sunk in the lieutenants started to sing joyfully with an equally loud volume.

"_Taichou~beat Aizen~! The war~ is over~! Taichou~beat Aizen~! Go~ home~Arrancar~! Taichou~beat Aizen~! We~ won the war~!-_"

Suddenly Matsumoto's eyes snapped open and she eyed Kira suspicisously. "Hey! Taichou is my taichou! Go call your own taichou, taichou! Only I and the rest of the tenth squad are allowed to call taichou, taichou! You're taighou isn't here! That means you have no right to call any taichou just taichou!"

**(1) "Akai Genkai" is not a real kidou spell. I made it up myself cuz I didn't know now else I could make Hitsugaya defeat Aizen and I somehow had to end it (although the last part got a little bit out of control...).**

**Note: (PLEASE READ) I know, what you're thinking right now. "How in hell was Hitsugaya able to defeat Aizen without Bankai, when the last time they fought he already was no match for him with Bankai?!" The truth is, I don't know. But I think I emphasized that Aizen held back all the time, which means he wasn't fighting him with full strength, which means he didn't even really try to win, which means he let his guard down way too often and too easily and because of that Hitsugaya was able to defeat him (Wow, that's a hell of a long sentence).**

**The part when Hitsugaya returned sucked, I know. I just didn't now how to end it already (well, actually I couldn't decided when and how to and it). And the very last scene with Kira and Matsumoto killed the mood somehow, but it was the only way I could think of how to end it that it didn't sound completely ridiculous (although it probably did anyway).**

**And besides, I don't think you hate me for killing Aizen, do you? At least I tried to avoid any Aizen-bashing as good as possible. Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Kira: Are you feeling better now that Aizen's dead?**

**MLC: You wouldn't believe how much better I'm feeling now! I enjoyed seeing Aizen die by Hitsugaya's hand. So, you could say I'm definitely relieved now.**

**Kira: Somehow, I'm too. If you liked seeing Aizen die, please review, if you didn't then it's a shame.**

**MLC: Were you being sarcastic just now?! I'm so proud of you! You're finally growing some backbone!**

**Author's Note:**

> jfc, there's a lot to unpack here. How about we just don't.


End file.
